


On the Beach

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosha/Jolinar and Martouf/Lantash are enjoying a day off on a paradisaical planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompts: love, kisses, comfort, together, naked swimming, embraces
> 
> * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

"Come, the water is _wonderful_!" Rosha called, smiling happily.

"We are coming. Just a moment." Martouf began pulling his uniform off.

*It was a good idea going here, Martouf.* Lantash told his host. *I had almost forgotten how pleasant this place is. It is truly a paradise.*

*Yes, we allow ourselves to relax and enjoy life far too rarely.* He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of flowers from the lush greenery nearby.

Lantash sighed happily. *We should join them...they are looking _very_ attractive...*

*Agreed, and I think they are teasing us... Do you want control?*

*Not yet. Soon, perhaps.* Lantash answered. 

Martouf quickly finished undressing and they joined their mates in the water. It was indeed pleasantly warm.

The lake was relatively large, and surrounded by beaches of soft, golden sand, similar to those along the nearby sea. This place lay secluded within a tropical forest, and Martouf/Lantash had found it by coincidence, one time they had come her looking for ripe ta'kas - a kind of sweet fruit Jolinar loved. 

Martouf smiled as he approached Rosha/Jolinar, admiring their shapely body and feeling his manhood stir. "Beloveds..."

"Ah, how nice of you to join us!" Rosha suddenly splashed her hands and threw water on them before she fled, giggling.

"I shall get you for that!" Martouf waded after her as well as he could in the shallow water, then began swimming when it got deep enough. He was a good and strong swimmer, but Rosha was fast, and had swam a lot on her home planet before she became a host. Combined with Jolinar's strength, she would be difficult to catch.

It took him several minutes, but with Lantash's help, Martouf caught up with her and managed to close his hand around her ankle, pulling her towards him. The lake was deeper her, but not more so than he could stand on the bottom and still have his shoulders mostly above water.

Rosha giggled and splashed as she fought him, eventually allowing herself to be pulled close to him and they kissed. She was not tall enough to keep her mouth above water if she stood on the bottom, so she wrapped her legs around Martouf and held on to him.

"I caught you - and now you are mine!" Martouf smiled mischievously and kissed her again. "And I know _exactly_ what I want to do to punish this naughtiness..." He slid a hand down her back to her ass, squeezing it.

"Punish me? How _dare_ you...I _let_ you capture me!" Her eyes twinkled. "But perhaps I shall let you punish me...if I like what you have in mind." Using her legs, she pulled herself closer to him, trapping his erection between them and rubbing against it.

Martouf closed his eyes for a moment and gasped.

*Let me have control.*

He immediately transferred control to Lantash, who opened his eyes and looked at Rosha, a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I am quite certain you will like what we have in mind. You will like it very much..." He covered her mouth with his, and kissed her deeply. He then began carrying her towards the shore, still wrapped around him.

"I did not say I was ready to get out of the water..." Rosha pointed out, making sure to grind against his now very hard shaft.

Lantash groaned and tried walking faster. They had chased her quite far out in the shallow lake, and the distance to shore felt longer when Rosha kept tormenting him like this.

Finally, he waded up on the beach and went to the blanket they had been eating their food on earlier. He deposited her on the rug and immediately joined her.

Jolinar had taken over while they waded ashore, and she pulled Lantash to her.

"Show me, then, so I can determine if I like your idea..." She said, her voice sultry.

"And what if you don't?" He kissed her, slowly sucking her lower lip into his mouth, as his hands began roaming her body. One of his hands found her ass, fondling it, while the other cupped a breast, lovingly flicking the nipple with his thumb.

"I am _certain_ I will." Jolinar said, returning his kiss, entangling her tongue with his, as she shuddered with pleasure from his caresses.  

Lantash pushed her down on the blanket, kissing her mouth again, then trailing kisses down to her right breast: He laved the nipple with his tongue and nibbled gently on it with his teeth, before moving to the left breast. He kissed and licked his way down over her stomach, continuing down between her legs, making her gasp as he found her clit. He gave control over to Martouf, who wasted no time continuing what his symbiote had started.

"My sweet Jolinar..." Martouf murmured as he spread her labia and began to lick and suck, using his fingers to supplement his tongue, dipping them inside her, thrusting slowly. Jolinar bucked upwards and moaned deeply, already close to coming. Martouf kept teasing her, pulling back and giving her only gentle licks whenever she was getting too close.

"Martouf!" She threatened, then gasped as he suddenly increased the speed and pressure of his tongue.

"Are you unhappy with anything, my beloved? Perhaps you want to go for a swim? Or relax and sleep for a little while, maybe?" He taunted her, sitting up and looking at her with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Lantash is having a bad influence on you..." Jolinar groaned. She looked at his cock, which by now was so hard it was standing almost straight up. She knew he was only barely controlling himself, and that gave her an idea. She pulled her legs to her and turned around wiggling her ass. "Perhaps it is not such a bad idea to lie down for a little while. Yes, I think we should relax..." She slowly slid down on the blanket, keeping her ass raised high in the air, wriggling it a little as she spread her legs.

Martouf swallowed, then his eyes flashed as Lantash took over.

"You are a _naughty_ temptress, my sweet beloved." He grabbed her hips and mounted her, sliding his aching shaft deep inside her very wet pussy. They both moaned from the sensation.

He slipped a hand under her and squeezed a breast, before he placed his fingers against her clit and stroked it as he began thrusting, slowly at first.

Jolinar moaned again as she pushed back against him, enjoying the fullness inside her. She was quickly getting close to coming again, and needed him to move faster.

"Lantash... _harder_ , sweetie, _faster_..." She bucked under him. " _Please_..."

He groaned and did as she wanted, grabbing her hips and thrusting hard into her. He knew he would not be able to last long like this, but he was soon beyond caring, as he rammed himself into her.

Jolinar moaned and squirmed under him, urging him on. His thrusts became erratic, and he pushed her down against the blanket, pounding into her a few more times before he made a strangled cry as he came hard in her. Jolinar was already shuddering from her own intense orgasm, moaning at the extra stimulation when they collapsed on the ground.

After several moments Lantash rolled over on his side, pulling Jolinar with him. He kissed her neck, telling her how much he and Martouf loved her and Rosha.

She half-twisted in his grasp and kissed him. "We love you, too. Both of you. Always."


End file.
